Information processing apparatuses, such as personal computers (PCs), are used with various types of portable devices coupled to them for the purpose of extensibility. For example, an information processing apparatus is provided with a universal serial bus (USB) terminal and a card slot via which external memory, an interface for coupling a printer or a projector, and a portable device for wireless communication are coupled to the information processing apparatus and are used.
It is desired that such a portable device not only properly operate but also meet predetermined rules and criteria. It is also desired that the side of an information processing apparatus to which a portable device is coupled be constructed so as to allow the portable device to operate normally.
For example, if a portable device has wireless communication functionality for coupling an information processing apparatus to an external network, the portable device has to adhere to technical criteria, such as maximum permitted spurious emission power levels for use with radio equipment established by each country. On the side of the information processing apparatus to which the portable device is coupled, the information processing apparatus has to be inhibited from being used not normally when the information processing apparatus controls the portable device.
In such a manner, it is desired in some cases that both a portable device and an information processing apparatus to which the portable device is coupled have been certified as being in compliance with technical criteria.
For example, in the United States, the U.S. Federal Communication Commission (FCC) has made regulations stating that, in cases where a portable device having wireless communication functionality is custom installed in an information processing apparatus, such as a PC, by the user, in order to ensure that the portable device definitely enters a state certified by the FCC, (a) when a wireless communication device that has not been certified is coupled to the information processing apparatus, a wireless communication unit of the wireless communication device does not operate, and (b) when the wireless communication device is coupled to a device other than an information processing apparatus that has been certified in the FCC, the wireless communication unit does not operate.
Traditionally, as a way to comply with the regulation of (a), the information processing apparatus is configured such that a basic input/output system (BIOS) unit, which is input and output control software of the information processing apparatus, detects information specific to the portable device included in the wireless communication device and then, if matching of the information is successful, recognizes the portable device as a device certified by the FCC and, if the matching fails, does not recognize the portable device as a device certified by the FCC.
As a way to comply with the regulation of (b), the configuration is provided such that a list of devices that have been certified by the FCC is stored in a write-protected manner on the side of a portable device having wireless communication functionality, and the wireless communication functionality is enabled only if the information processing apparatus is a device that has been certified when the portable device is coupled to the information processing apparatus.
As an example of the related art techniques, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2012-525647 is known.
In some cases, an information processing apparatus is configured so as to be started via a wireless communication network and execute a given process. For example, while the information processing apparatus causes communication functionality built in the information processing apparatus to enter the active state, the information processing apparatus itself is left in a standby state and is started based on a start signal from the outside.
Communication functionality is very preferable for such information processing apparatuses; however, many of the information processing apparatuses themselves do not have wireless communication functionality. In this case, a portable device having wireless communication functionality and having a capability of receiving a start signal for the information processing apparatus from the outside has to be coupled to the information processing apparatus via a USB interface (USB terminal) or the like.
However, in a portable device coupled to an information processing apparatus as described above, it has to be confirmed that the information processing apparatus used in connection with the portable device is a device that has been certified by the FCC or the like.
Traditionally, on condition that an information processing apparatus has been started, authentication has been performed by a portable device; however, an authentication method for cases where the information processing apparatus is in a standby state has not been taken into account.